Accept Me
by Rikku-animefan
Summary: Looking for a job, Subaru Sumeragi was accepted in becoming an assistant manager. Little did he know that he was falling in love with his manager...Subaru x Seishirou, Fuuma x Kamui. R&R pul-lease! -


**Rikku**:  Konnichiwa~!! This is my first attempt in writing a X/CLAMP fanfic so please I hope you guys could be nice with it. ^-^ I just finished watching the anime a couple of weeks ago (took me two days to finish the series… __) and I'm starting to read manga of it. So if I might type a person's name wrong, or mixed up with something, go ahead and tell me alright? The ages will probably be different in this fanfic than the characters in the series. If you know their real ages though, it'll be cool if you can tell me. But no worries! It's not really a big change of things. Now, I'm doing this fanfiction kind of from scratch so there will be times where I'm not really sure what to write in the next chapter. Hopefully, all my ideas in my head will build up in every chapter I write.

**Summary: **Looking for a job, Subaru Sumeragi was accepted in becoming an assistant manager in a model company. Little did he know that he was falling in love with his manager…(Hopefully that sounds clear. ^^; )

**Pairings: **Subaru x Seishirou, Fuuma x Kamui ( maybe more pairings later…?? )

**Disclaimers:  **"………."_No, I don't own any of the characters……damnit!_

**Warning: **Shouen ai at the moment, might turn into yaoi. So if you're not comfortable with male/male relationships, it'll be safe there. * points to the 'exit' door*

            Hokuto Sumeragi smiled as she placed the last plate of food she cooked for dinner. Starring at the dinner table with satisfaction, her smile widened. Finally, dinner's ready. She put a _lot_ of effort on cooking this dinner, for this will be the last day to spend time with her twin brother…twin brother…That thought hit her head mentally as she looked around. She swore her brother was watching her cook a few minutes ago. Where did he go? 

            She searched around the apartment and paused when she heard soft sounds of typing. She walked over to where her brother's room was and knocked once. No response. She shrugged and turned the knob, pushing the door opened. She grinned and watched her brother, who was typing on his laptop non-stop. Walking up, she placed one hand on his shoulders. " Onii-chan, dinner's ready." She chirped and blinked as she watched the screen. Her brother only responded back with a "Hn.", but continued to type. More words appeared every second on the screen but then came to a halt in less than ten seconds. 

            "Done" Subaru Sumeragi replied as he scrolled back up to the top. He felt his sister leaned forward on his right shoulder to take a closer look. " Eh? A resume?" She questioned and looked at Subaru. " So that's what you have been doing for the past three hours…" Hokuto's voice slowed down slightly in the end of her sentence. Subaru grinned and was pleased that he finally finished it. He moved aside and allowed his sister to proof read the whole resume for him.

            After a few minutes, Hokuto finished reading the whole resume and looked back at him. " It's good, but where are you going to send it to?" she asked, only to see her brother shrug at that thought. " I haven't thought of a specific job yet. I guess any job which seems decent or fine to me." Subaru responded, one hand brushing his short black hair back.  He watched his sister brightened up with a smile and clasped her hands together. " I have an idea! Why don't you put up your resume on the Internet? I can help you pick out some good places for jobs!" Hokuto suggested. She watched her twin brother thinking it over and frowned at the idea. 

" I don't know Hokuto-chan…It is my decision to choose where to send my resume to.." Subaru answered and crossed his arms.  "Aw, please, Subaru-kun? I want to help you out for the last time before I go to England to study there. _Please??_" She emphasized the last word and gave her brother pleading eyes. Subaru blinked and slowly thought it over again. True, he won't be able to see his sister for possibly a year. Since Hokuto has no problem talking in English, she decided to move to England and study there for university. Subaru, on the other, decided to find a job after highschool, wanting to have that experience in working rather than studying for another four years. He sighed softly at the thought of his sister leaving. Not only would he not be able to watch over her, but also he'll probably miss her, despite her annoyance and mischief. " What kind of job are you having in mind?" Subaru suspiciously asked, only to receive a giggle as a response. 

"Ah, don't worry. I have another idea. Why don't I send this resume to _one_ place, while you go pick the others. _Please, Onii-chan?_" She pleaded again, now emphasizing the last two words. Subaru looked at her suspiciously for a moment before giving up, sighing in defeat. " Fine, do whatever you want, but later. Let's eat dinner and afterwards, I'll let you send the resume, okay?" Subaru asked and stood up. Her sister beamed with a cheerful " Ok." and skipped out of his room. However, she paused in front of his bedroom door and Subaru blinked at her sudden halt. " Something wrong?" He questioned and watched his sister turning around with a hesitant expression. " Um…I was wondering if you're still fine with the idea of me going to England. You'll be okay living by yourself for a while….right?" She asked, hint of concern in her voice. 

"I'll be alright. I don't think that I'll have to wait long for you to visit me again. I'm fine with the idea of being alone for a while." Subaru reassured her and smiled. Hokuto smiled back and clasped both her hands on his left wrist. " Okay. But I put a lot of effort in cooking this dinner so you better enjoy it, Subaru-kun!!" She said cheerfully and pulled him over to the dinner table. Subaru shook his head and grinned. Guess it's best to wisely spend the last hours with his sister before she leaves at midnight.

                                                                                                *~*~*~*~*

_To: Sumeragi Subaru,_

_            Your resume has been accepted and we would like to interview you on Wednesday, September 10, at 2:00pm. The interview will take place at our CLAMP Model Company building, located at Kurako Street (cross street is 24th Avenue.) on the 14th Floor. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Aoki Seiichirou _

_Manager_

            Subaru frowned and looked up at the building where he was suppose to have his interview. Taking one final look, he entered the building in silence.

Why was he here?

…Because his sister picked this job for him to try out.

He didn't like the place at all. So why didn't he kill his sister?

His sister is living at England right now and that's very _far_ from Tokyo, Japan. If only his sister didn't keep this a secret and he knew about this earlier before she left two weeks ago…_damnit._

So why did he come here if he didn't care about this career?

He couldn't think of any other jobs he wanted to try out during the past two weeks so he decided to give this a shot, like it or not.

He stepped in the elevator and sighed mentally. He wore his usual white long jacket, which overlapped his light gray blouse, black pants and shoes. As the elevator ascended up, he looked out through the glass walls at the scenery. The more higher the elevator ascended, the smaller the streets, cars, houses and low buildings were. But he wasn't paying much attention about any of those scenery details. He was more thinking more of his sister wanting him to become a model. He shook his head at that thought. He received compliments about how cute and good looking he was when he was still in highschool, but he had no intention of becoming a model himself. He didn't like the idea of having a posing picture of himself on the front page of a magazine or poster. He was more of a working type and if there aren't any specific jobs like that in this building, then he can try another building. Besides, he still had some time for searching.

 The elevator stopped on the 14th floor and the door opened slowly. He stepped out and took a glimpse at his watch. 1:55pm. "Excuse me sir, are you here for a meeting?" A feminine voice was heard audibly and he glanced over where a beautiful woman was sitting behind a long counter. He nodded once and walked up to her. " Yes, I have an interview at 2:00pm with Seiichirou." Subaru answered, taking out his letter and showing it to her. She took it with one hand and scanned it through, the other hand brushing her long black hair. She stood up and grinned, taking a quick glance at her watch. " You're four minutes early…Sumeragi-san." She spoke, stopping mid-sentence to take a glimpse at the letter to say his name. " My name is Kishuu Arashi, I'm Aoki's secretary." Arashi said and extended out her hand. Subaru shook it briefly and watched her walking down the hallway. " Please follow me, Sumeragi-san. I'll lead you to his office." She replied briefly, one hand holding a thin black folder and the letter.

Subaru obliged and followed behind her. Noises of people chattering and phones ringing were heard, even if they were behind those walls or doors. However, their voices were muffled and he wasn't able to listen to any conversation very clearly. Lights on the ceiling brightened up the place but the hallway seemed to go on forever. Finally the woman came to an abrupt stop, almost causing Subaru to bump into her if he didn't stopped in time. He blinked, realized he was standing in the end of the hallway. No wonder the walk felt dragging…

Arashi knocked on the door once and heard a muffled "come in", coming behind the door. Turning the knob, she pushed the door opened and stepped in. " Mr. Seiichirou, Sumeragi Subaru is waiting to see you for his interview." She briefly stated as Subaru waited patiently from behind. " Alright. Send him in." the  voice belonging to Aoki, he guessed, spoke clearly when he heard it the first time. She slightly leaned against the door and allowed Subaru to enter the office. Subaru avoided looking at Arashi while he passed by her to enter the office, whom he felt was watching intently at him. " I'll leave you two alone. Though, I hope you remember you have a meeting with Mr. Kigai at 2:45, Aoki-san." With that, she closed the door and left.

Subaru looked at the manager, whom stood up from his seat and smiled. " Hello, Sumeragi-san, I'm Aoki Seiichirou. It's good to know you're in time. Please have a seat." Aoki greeted and gestured his hand to an empty seat in front of his desk. Subaru obliged and sat down, eyes quickly wandering around the office. All the books and thick binders were placed neatly on the two tall shelves on his right, a few binders piled neatly on the wooden desk. Behind Seiichirou was a glass wall, showing a nice view of Tokyo. He looked back at the manager, whom was busy in taking out a thin folder from his drawer and flipping through a few papers. He looked back up and smiled again. " Well, your resume was great, but you didn't specifically tell me what kind of job you want to take. What are you having in mind?" he asked curiously. Subaru opened his mouth to speak, but then paused and closed his lips to think. Good question…what kind of job was he really thinking of taking?

Before he could explain what he was planning in mind, Aoki was starting to speak again. " You know…with your looks and figure, you'll do well in modeling." Aoki suggested lightly but Subaru instantly shook his head, declining the offer. Aoki raised both his eyebrows in astonishment, blinking once. " Are you sure? We're very strict in picking people for modeling and I think you're capable in being one." Subaru grinned sheepishly but shook his head again. "I…was more thinking of a job which requires writing work, designing, somewhere around there…" Subaru answered hesitantly, avoiding to give eye contact with Aoki at the moment. 

Silence followed briefly and Aoki was thinking intently. The manager then shifted his chair to his right, hands lightly placed on the keyboard and fingers starting to type. " Hmm…just maybe…" Aoki paused and hit the enter key. Subaru didn't wait long to see a smile spread on Aoki's face, indicating he found something that might be suitable for him. " Well, our head manager could need some assistance. Just last week, he laid off his former assistant." Aoki spoke and turned to look back at him, shaking his head. " Apparently, that person wasn't very helpful and made some mistakes. Our head manager couldn't take it anymore, so he had no choice but to send him away." Aoki's cheerful tone faded off while he was talking, which made Subaru more hesitant. But in less than a second, Aoki's face brightened up again with his usual smile and continued, " But if you're willing to be our head manager's assistant, take it. It shouldn't be much difficulty at all actually."   

Subaru would've immediately said "yes," if Aoki didn't talk about the part where the head manager laid off his assistant. What would happen if he couldn't keep up with the head manager? He'll probably end up with the same thing like the ex-assistant. He took a deep breath, re-thinking this situation again. Well maybe he will be able to keep up and have no problem? He came here to get a job and this is his opportunity to have one. Yet, challenges are always good, right?

" Sure, I'll take the job." Subaru answered confidently, trying his best to smile. Aoki's smile widened slightly and used two fingers to push his glasses up. " Great! Well, the head manager's office is on the 16th floor so go visit him tomorrow. Your job will start at 8:30am sharp. Just wait a sec.." He watched Aoki going through his drawers again to take out a business card and handing it to him. Subaru took it and read the bolded name: Seishirou Sakurazuka. He waited patiently for the manager to type something on the computer and then printing it out. 

Reaching out for an empty folder and putting a few papers in there, Aoki handed it to him. " Congratulations, Sumeragi Subaru. You're accepted in CLAMP Modeling Company as the head manager's assistant." Aoki cheerfully replied and stood up. Subaru smiled back and stood up as well, Aoki opening the door for him. " Arigatou, Seiichirou-san." Subaru spoke and politely bowed to him. The manager nodded and watched Subaru exit his office. Before he closed the door, he grinned and assured the young man. " I'm sure you'll do well here, especially working with Mr. Sakurazuka-sama." 

" Ah, I see—wah?" Subaru questioned and turned, only to see the door already shut in front of him. What does that suppose to mean, especially working with the head manager? He shrugged off those words and smiled. Well at least he's off to a good start.

                                                                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Rikku: **So, what do you guys think?? The Fuuma x Kamui pairing will come out later, I think around chapter four or so._ Please_ review and tell me about your feedbacks. I need your feedbacks!!! ^-^

            


End file.
